


liberation

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gentle BDSM, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Good boy,” Cas says. “That’s number one. Keep count for me.”“Cas,” Dean says, helpless with anticipation. The record is seven before Dean had to call yellow, and something about Cas’s tone makes Dean think he and Jimmy are planning to try to beat that tonight.





	liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).



> seriously i had this image while laying in bed at 5:30am and then somehow convinced [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) to write a version too (he also beta'd this one for me). 
> 
> companion fic: [unfocused, blissed out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170177) by jemariel

Dean knows it’s going to be an interesting night as soon as Cas and Jimmy give each other that  _ look.  _ It’s the one that means they’ve planned something, probably via text while they were all at work so Dean won’t be suspicious. 

“So,” Dean says, and Jimmy groans. 

“He always knows,” Jimmy says to Cas. 

Dean ducks his head and smiles, pleased that he can read Cas and Jimmy’s silent conversations as well as they can read each other. 

“Would you like to begin?” Cas says, raising an eyebrow at Dean. 

“Sure. Whenever.” 

“Take a shower,” Cas says. “We’ll be waiting.” 

“K. See you in a jiffy.” 

_ Take a shower _ means  _ I’m putting my mouth everywhere  _ and also  _ I’m going to dirty you up.  _ A tongue in his ass and come splashed on his belly. He doesn’t know if that means they want to love him rough or soft tonight, but he’ll take either, eager as always to earn their praise. 

Dean dries off in a rush. Cas and Jimmy are in the bed, already naked and kissing, Cas’s hand on Jimmy’s ass to pull him into a slow grind. On the bed next to them is a length of rope and a wand vibrator. Dean swallows and waits for an order, not quite approaching the bed. 

Jimmy breaks first, smiling over Cas’s shoulder at Dean. “Hey hottie.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Hey yourself.” 

“Come over here,” Cas says. 

“So we can do really terrible things to you,” Jimmy says. 

Jimmy and Cas separate enough for Dean to climb between them. Jimmy turns Dean’s head to kiss him first, Cas running his fingertips down the line of hair under Dean’s navel. 

“First,” Cas says, “you’re going to ride one of our faces. Your choice who and where.” 

Dean looks back and forth between them. “You’re making  _ me  _ choose?” 

“Yes,” Jimmy says. 

“It’s not like one of you is better at it than the other. I love you both.” 

Cas and Jimmy are identical when they roll their eyes, and Dean doesn’t have to look at both of them to know it. 

“Ok, uh. I think Jimmy likes eating me out more. Not my ass.” 

“Hell yeah,” Jimmy says. “Come on, cowboy.” 

It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes, but he gets up and straddles Jimmy’s shoulders. Dean was turned on as soon as he saw Jimmy and Cas share that look, but he kept his hands off himself in the shower despite the throbbing in his cock. Cas would know — Dean would come out looking guilty — and Dean’s not courting punishment tonight. 

Jimmy smirks a little up at Dean, being a smug asshole about how Dean is already swollen and wet, and he tugs Dean’s hips to better position him so he can tease the tip of his tongue from just above Dean’s ass to his cock, flicking at the tip. 

Dean slaps his hand against the wall in front of him for support, thighs already weakening as Jimmy gives a soft suck. Cas sits up to kiss Dean, swallowing the first of Dean’s quiet gasps. Jimmy’s mouth is a gentle tide rolling in, slowly easing him into it, sucking Dean’s cock just enough to make him whine and then dipping his tongue deeper into his hole on each pass. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean whispers against Cas’s mouth. 

“You can come,” Cas says. “When you’re ready.” 

Jimmy pushes Dean off from where he’s starting to ride his face. “Lube, please.” 

Jimmy goes back to licking, hand held out for Cas to slick up his fingers, and then he’s circling a wet fingertip around Dean’s ass. “Oh, god, yeah,” Dean says, shuddering when Jimmy starts to work his finger into him. 

Dean loses himself in buzzing pleasure before Jimmy even has a second finger in him, leaning heavier onto Jimmy’s face, Jimmy’s moans vibrating through his cock. “I’m, I’m —” 

“There you go,” Cas murmurs, stroking a hand through Dean’s hair as Dean trembles through an orgasm. 

Jimmy keeps licking and fingering, and Dean’s sensitive and weak but hasn’t been told to move so he just takes it, panting. 

“Good boy,” Cas says. “That’s number one. Keep count for me.” 

“Cas,” Dean says, helpless with anticipation. The record is seven before Dean had to call yellow, and something about Cas’s tone makes Dean think he and Jimmy are planning to try to beat that tonight. 

Jimmy’s fingers withdraw, but only long enough for a third to join them. He presses in just the right way — oh, god, Jimmy and Cas are so good at that, knowing exactly how to push Dean’s buttons — and Dean comes again at his insistent touch. 

“Two,” Dean says, panting. 

“One more, J,” Cas says. “Then we’ll tie him up.” 

Dean turns his head to see Cas’s cock pulsing hard, but Cas is far better at denying himself than Dean is, and Dean can see the stretch of his arm where he must be stroking Jimmy’s cock instead of touching himself. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Dean says, and then, “Three — three.” 

Jimmy’s fingers slide free and his hands push at Dean’s hips, and then Dean’s got four hands on him, easing him onto his back in the bed. Jimmy’s mouth is shining and slick when he leans down to kiss Dean and then Cas. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean says. 

Cas laughs. “I’m pretty sure Jimmy is better at that than I am.” 

“We could do a comparison study,” Dean says. 

Cas snorts. “We have better plans.” 

Jimmy and Cas work together, tying Dean’s calves to his thighs — not too tight — and then those ropes to to the bed frame above Dean’s head, holding his hips tilted up and legs spread. They leave his hands free, a sweet concession so he can touch them, though he doesn’t, waiting for instruction while he watches their deft fingers work the rope. 

“You have to pay attention to your body,” Jimmy says. “Yellow if you get uncomfortable.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Ok, baby, I will.”

Cas settles on his knees behind Dean, humming approvingly. The vibrator buzzes to life, and Dean is intimately familiar with the sound of it so he knows it’s on the lowest setting. Dean licks his lips as Cas barely brushes the head of it against Dean’s cock, smiling when Dean’s hips twitch. 

“I think I’m going to fuck your face,” Jimmy says, rubbing his thumb against Dean’s bottom lip. “You come so pretty when you’re choking on cock.” 

Dean whimpers, as much from Jimmy’s words as the vibrator pressing fully onto his cock, the tips of two of Cas’s fingers pushing towards where Dean’s hot and wet and wanting. 

Jimmy says, “Keep count by holding up your fingers, ok?” 

Dean nods, and Cas clicks the vibrator up, just a bare difference that still makes Dean squirm. It’s Jimmy’s turn to straddle Dean’s shoulders, and Dean opens his mouth eagerly when Jimmy guides his cock to Dean’s lips. 

Dean licks away the leaking precome from the head of Jimmy’s dick, pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Jimmy’s hand clenches in Dean’s hair and he says, “Good boy, Dean.” 

Cas starts to circle the vibrator over Dean’s cock as Jimmy’s cock slides deeper, heavy and velvet-skinned on Dean’s tongue. Dean’s hips jerk and Cas says, “Shh, stay still,” and the vibrator goes  _ click click.  _

Dean moans around Jimmy’s cock, doing his best to stay still in his bindings. His body can’t decide if he should arch closer, try to rub up harder against the toy, or flinch away, already starting to get oversensitive. 

Cas slides two fingers into him and Dean comes, his cries muffled around the thrusts of Jimmy’s cock. Dean holds up four fingers and the vibrator’s gone for a brief respite. His thigh muscles are twitching where he’s held immobile, toes curling. 

Jimmy pushes down Dean’s throat at the same time that Cas starts the vibrator again, rolling against and around Dean’s cock, and Dean gags and raises his hand, to show five fingers, and then between the choking and the incessant, increasing vibrations — and Jesus, Cas’s fingers, three of them fucking him hard and fast while he shudders and clenches around them — Dean raises his hand but he can’t tell the difference anymore, his entire body a livewire of too-much not-enough pleasure. 

Jimmy reaches over and clasps their fingers together, holding tight. “I’m going to come in your mouth, ok, baby?” 

Dean moans encouragingly. Jimmy holds him still by the hair and fucks roughly into his throat. He comes hard and hot into Dean’s mouth, and Dean chokes on it then swallows greedily, staring up at Jimmy’s flushed face. 

Jimmy draws out and Dean’s whimpers and cries are let let free, his head thrown back as the vibrations strengthen again. He strains against the ropes, muscles tightening and trembling. “He’s coming,” Jimmy says, sounding a little awed. “Like — non-stop coming, I think. Holy fuck.”

“Cas — Cas —” 

“Yes, darling? I know you can take more.” Cas pulls away the vibrator and Dean lets out a shaky breath, heart pounding. “Jimmy, down here, please.” 

Dean lets go of Jimmy’s hand reluctantly, but he likes that he can see Cas now, cheeks and lips red, staring down at where his fingers are still working slowly in and out of Dean. Cas gives Jimmy a half-smile and then glances downward significantly, but Dean’s not sure what he’s expressing until two of Jimmy’s wet fingers are at his other hole where he’s still open. 

They don’t give this to him often enough — or Dean’s not able to enjoy it often enough — and as long as Dean can go to a place of just buzzing love-pleasure, it’s almost excruciatingly good, fingers stretching him open everywhere at the same time, and he cries out and tries to ride his hips down onto Jimmy and Cas’s fingers, wanting more and deeper. 

“Look what a gorgeous slut we have,” Jimmy says, smiling at Cas. 

Cas presses the vibrator against Dean’s cock and says, “Yes, he’s lovely.” 

Dean thrashes in the ties, but Cas and Jimmy move with him, finding the right rhythm of their thrusts to have Dean wailing. 

“You ok?” Jimmy says, squeezing Dean’s shin. 

Dean gives him a thumbs up with a shaking hand, shuddering through what must be another orgasm but he can’t really tell the difference anymore. He doesn’t know when, but tears have leaked out of the corner of his eyes and his thighs are burning with tension. 

“You’re doing so well,” Cas says. “One more for me, sweetheart.” 

Dean white-knuckles the blankets, his spine arching off the bed when he comes again, Jimmy and Cas both making soft noises of appreciation. 

Cas takes the vibrator away first and Dean sags back into the bed, against the ropes, gasping for breath, Jimmy and Cas’s fingers still fucking into him, slow and gentle. It’s not pleasure as sharp as a blade like with the vibrator, but it’s hot and liquid all the way to his bones. He’s still flying, blissful under Jimmy and Cas’s affections. 

Jimmy pulls his fingers out first and then he and Cas work on untying the ropes together. “You gonna fuck me?” Dean says blearily to Cas.

“No,” Cas says, rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s legs. “I’m going to hold you while Jimmy sucks my cock.” 

“You get all the fun,” Jimmy says, grinning. “Do I get cuddled after too?” 

“If you behave,” Cas says, and lays down next to Dean on his back, pulling Dean into his arms. Dean nestles into Cas’s neck, still trying to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart, still tremoring with aftershocks. 

Jimmy straddles Cas’s knees and swallows his cock. He’s as enthusiastic going down on Cas as he is with Dean, and he rests a comforting touch on Dean’s side, like he can’t stand the idea of losing connection with him. 

“You were perfect,” Cas says into Dean’s hair. “I’m not sure how we’re supposed to count there at the end.” 

“Mm,” Dean says, listening to the hitch of Cas’s breath as Jimmy sucks him sloppy and wet. “Thank you, baby.” 

When Cas shifts, Dean peeks down to watch him wrap his fingers in Jimmy’s hair and hold him down on his cock, hips jerking upwards. Dean knows the soft moan when Cas comes and loves watching a drip of come trail over Jimmy’s chin as he sits up. 

Jimmy lays on Dean’s other side, tucking up against his back with an arm draped over both him and Cas while Dean drifts, their warmth around him the only thing keeping him from floating through the ceiling. 

“How was it?” Cas says. 

“Are your hips ok?” 

“My hips are fine,” Dean says, lacing his fingers through Jimmy’s over Cas’s belly. “It was — wow. I’m gonna be feeling that tomorrow.” 

Cas squeezes him close and kisses his forehead. “I think next time you and I don’t let Jimmy come at all. See how many times we can get him close and not let him.” 

“Wait a second,” Jimmy says. “I did not agree to that.” 

Dean smiles conspiratorially at Cas. “Oh yeah. We can do that all night.” 

_ “Hey,”  _ Jimmy says. “You guys are being assholes. No way.”

When neither Cas or Dean say anything, Jimmy sits up on his elbow to glare down at them. Dean tries to hold a straight face but bursts into laughter, and then Cas’s smile breaks out, too. 

“Assholes,” Jimmy grumbles, and flops back into bed. “I wish I could have like a fifteen minute orgasm.” 

“Life is tough,” Cas says, and Dean finishes, “Get a helmet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/175556484515/liberation-on-ao3-dcj-porn-with-feelings-feat)


End file.
